1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing apparatus and an image forming apparatus including a developing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatuses such as copy machines and printers are commonly wet type image forming apparatuses that include a photoreceptor that can support a toner image and a developing apparatus that can supply liquid developer to the photoreceptor.
As the developing apparatus configuring a wet type image forming apparatus, there is a developing apparatus including: a drawing-up unit composed of a drawing-up roller that draws up liquid developer stored in a liquid developer storage unit and a developer supply roller disposed to face the drawing-up roller and on which a developer film is formed on a surface thereof; and a developing roller that supports the developer film transferred from the surface of the developer supply roller on a surface thereof.
With the developing apparatus thus configured, the liquid developer stored in the liquid developer storage unit is supplied to an image supporting body such as a photoreceptor drum via the drawing-up unit and the developing roller.
However, in the abovementioned developing apparatus of the related art, a sensor and the like for detecting an amount of the liquid developer is required for maintaining the accumulated amount of liquid developer constant in the liquid developer storage unit.
In addition, the liquid developer not supplied to the image supporting body such as the photoreceptor and remaining on the developing roller has an increased concentration of toner and increased viscosity, and is thus difficult to remove with a blade member and the like.